Chase Davenport
Information Chase Davenport is the middle child of the three superhumans, (Mia is sixteen, although she is a few months younger than him, around two,) but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 16-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, the ability to create a spherical force field around himself and around specific parts of his body, and to move object with his mind, and he can levitate. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He is the brother to Adam, Marcus and Leo. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase is often portrayed as an intelligent, mature, and responsible individual, although he is sometimes overly responsible and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this, he does possess a childish side such as enjoying a kids' TV program, boasting about his intelligence and playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat presented as cocky, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Much like Donald, he will occasionally remind the others of the bigger picture. Powers/Abilities Super Intelligence: His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. Force Field: One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. Force Field Ball: He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Super Senses: Chase posseses superhuman sight, memory, hearing, and smell. Physical Attributes Although nowhere near the levels of Adam, Mia, and Marcus, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. Super Durability: Like his siblings and Mia, Chase can withstand signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. Senses Recording: He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video camera's. Bionic GPS: Chase can track cellphone signals using his bionics. Viewing Screen: Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations at once. He can also use it to to project other holograms. Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. Override App: He can take over Adam or Marcus remotely. Magnetism App: Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. Molecularkinesis: Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. Mathematical Analysis: Chase can aim from a far distance. Mental Database: Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings and people. Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "The Bionic Showdown," Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Scan Vision: He uses this ability to scan the inside of anything. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them. Sonar Vision: Through his GPS, Chase can create a powerful sonar, to track objects under water. Mental Link: Chase is able to send information to Adam, Mia, and Marcus in a method similiar to an email. Leadership: Chase has shown on more than one occasion that he has great leadership skills. In addition, he is often chosen to lead missions. Bravery: Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, regardless of the potential cost to himself. Martial Arts: Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. Two Simultaneous Abilities: Chase can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stres on him, which can kill him. Glitches Commando App: Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike. Chase can glitch into Spike, but Davenport programmed Chase to have this commando app. It is similar to Mia's Commando App, where she turns into Gemma, Mia's angelic side. Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze): His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. Pixel Vision: After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels. Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. System Overload: Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. Ultra-sensitive hearing: Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain. But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell. Relationships/Romances Mia is Chase's girlfriend. Chase is extremely protective, loyal, caring, and purely in love with Mia. He will do anything to save her life, including sacrificing his own. They love each other, no matter what. Family Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height, whearas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitve with each other. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. Leo is Chase's step-cousin/step-brother by adoption. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Marcus is Chase's frenemy. They were friends for a while, until Chase found out his true intentions. Ever since Marcus raped Mia, he strongly dislikes him as a result to what he did to her, and the emotional trauma he put on her. Slowly but surely, Chase learned to trust Marcus after he saved Mia's life and helped kill Douglas. Donald is Chase's uncle and adoptive father. They're closest out of the four, and have a father-and-son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an argument, but they will always be there for each other. Donald can be overprotective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Enemies Douglas is Chase's real father who implanted Chase with his bionics. Chase strongly hates Douglas and wanted to kill him because Douglas kidnapped Mia multiple times and wanted to make Mia into his perfect soldier. Not much is said about Chase and Robert's relationship, but clearly it's known that they strongly hate each other.